The Rise of the Tempest
by Quantum Force Leo
Summary: A new era of war and betrayal begins and the corrupted government is the cause and dispenser of the problem and arising issues in this magical world hidden in plain sight.Now heroes must rise to the challenged and see to it that the tyrant actions of The Society of Shadows comes to an end as soon as possible.Before a worldwide war of the gods breaks out.


**The Rise of the Tempest. **

**I'm Leon basically. But my name changes a lot because I LOVE TITLES! **

**I'd like to thank a few people for giving me the inspiration to do guys know who you are :D.**

**Ps this fanfic was made for a dear friend of mine. **

"So you plead innocent?" asked the judge.

"No, I plead guilty." said Leonidas.

"hmnn…..ok. You Leonidas Rivere plead guilty of murder, grand theft and making conspiracy against our government?"

"No I plead guilty to grand theft and murder but all I have said against the government is true!"

"But why would a captain of your ranks, inferior to only a god, do such things?! You had everything! Peace, money and a family in the making with the fairest woman and a child born to-"

"But what I wanted was true peace not the peace of mind that you people supposedly get from the government's lies about peace. There will never be true peace with Alistar as Minister of Magical Weaponry." Leonidas almost yelled.

"His line of the newest weapons has helped out our country win the wars that we did!"

"Lies and more lies. That man tells as much truth as a new born babe has hairs on his rump! The man is a lying back stabber. The proof is right in front of you judge. Maybe it's the thickness of your brow covering your eyes! You can't even see but apparently keeping those furry caterpillars you call eye brows on your face brings in the ladies. Now how's that working out for you?"

"Know your place scum!" shouted the Judge his face turning red.

"My place is above yours Judge." laughed Leonidas.

"It was Leonidas, until you threw it all away and a whimsical belief that you could prove anything against Alistar!The man has hid everything perfectly!Erasing every DNA strand and footprint down to the memory of the whole operations in every single man's head."

"Thank you for that lovely confession ,Judge, but I must take my leave now as will the rest of the jury as shocked as they are." smiled Leonidas most pleasantly.

And he rose from his knees and ,channeling his power, froze the heavy black chains that bound him to the court room and they shattered.

"Stop it!You will stay where you are! You are nothing but vile scum!And you can not I mean WILL NOT DEFY ME IN MY OWN COURT!" the judge yelled raising his flaming judgement hammer.

"But the thing is judge, It seems I already have." he smiled.

"Guards!Kill this man!" yelled the Judge.

And a dozen guards adorned in scaly grey armor and armed with a large array of weapons surrounded Leonidas.

"I see the King has allowed you the use of the Imperial Shadow Guard just for this occasion..." muttered Leonidas while drawing his sword from not a scabbard but from the very air itself , a gladius prime, a medium length blade made of a blue sea stone and had a hilt made of blue coral,

"ATTACK!" yelled the Judge and the entire guard fired dark streams of energy at Leonidas who in response made a dome of winds, water and electricity.

But quickly enough he appeared to be becoming overwhelmed by the dropped to his knees but showed no sign whatsoever of acceptance of defeat.

Soon Leonidas was sweating and had began to pant and the soldiers closed in on him, somewhat relieved that the legends of the man had just been amplifications of the truth.

"I'll give you all 10 seconds to drop your weapons and get out of here." Leonidas managed to say as he began to pale.

The soldiers flinched leaving a wide open opportunity which he took, allowing him to use his monstrous strength to strike the nearest soldier in the chest with his bare palm, crumpling the chest plate till the man had to use all his efforts to breathe due to the restrictions of the newly crumpled armor.

And he made a mad dash for the door. He unbelievably managed to dodge several streams of dark energy on his way to the wooden double doors that led to Sea stone Harbor where he had a ride waiting but that was if he could make it out of the Court house before he was impaled,fried,slashed,hacked or cleaved in half etc.

He didn't have the time or the strength to pry open the large heavy wooden doors so he did the next best thing.

He willed his clear and unclouded emotions to lose its natural order, he thought of and reenacted ever moment of savagery in his life through his mind and when his sanity could take no more he raised the lantern and poured all of his twisted emotion into it.

"Titaneous Hugo, show them the savagery of the depths!" Leonidas yelled and he pleaded with the golem to do his will , feeding a blue lantern his power and in response the sharks that swirled in the dark metal lantern ,filled with misty green water, gradually swirled out of the lantern forming a defensive ring around Leonidas while they neared the door and a large and lone figure could be seen in the lantern.

And out of the lantern spilled a tall metallic figure adorned in a large metal diving suit as he was presented, and the water continued to swirl briefly before forming the creatures weapons, a slightly rusted and quite dented harpoon which was large enough to skewer an adult whale. The water receded into the lantern and all was quiet, the presence of the new formidable force even quieting the outraged judge and pleasing the now smirking Leonidas.

Hugo raised his harpoon and threw it at a soldier nearest to the judge ,carefully restraining himself, as the soldier crashed through the wooden furniture and groaned.

While on the other side of the wooden doors wails and screams could be heard a mile away from them, black light flashed and thuds could be had heard the seemingly innocent sound before, but now his experiences had taught him that that signaled a soldier's final breaths.

(Will continue this soon!)


End file.
